Gaara
|-|Part I= |-|Tailed Beast Transformation= |-|Part II= |-|Fourth Shinobi War= |-|Adult Gaara= Summary Gaara (我愛羅, Gaara) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. Before he was born, Shukaku was sealed within him, resulting in his mother's death. Regarded as a monster by the village and with nobody to love him, Gaara came to despise the world and began relying only on his own strength, gaining the title Gaara of the Sand Waterfall (砂瀑の我愛羅, Sabaku no Gaara; English TV "Gaara of the Desert"). After his defeat by Naruto Uzumaki and his unwavering dedication to his friends, Gaara begins emulating Naruto's method and changes Suna's opinions of him. He eventually becomes the village's Fifth Kazekage (五代目風影, Godaime Kazekage; Literally meaning "Fifth Wind Shadow"), a position he maintains even after Shukaku is removed from his body by Akatsuki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B. 8-A with Partial Transformation | 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, possibly higher | At least High 7-C, possibly higher | 7-B Name: Gaara Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (Part I) | 15-17 (Part II) | 19 (The Last), 27 in end of series, 32 in the Boruto Movie Classification: Human, Kazekage, Jinchuuriki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sand Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception with Third Eye, Magnetism Manipulation, Duplication (Can create clones out of sand), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), can send particles to block and hinder movements Attack Potency: City Block level (He is one of the strongest participants in the Chuunin Exams, and was going to kill Rock Lee). Multi-City Block level with Partial Transformation (Stronger than CS1 Sasuke) | Town level (Should be comparable to Choji. Can also generate vast quantities of sand that can level entire forests) | Large Town level (Created a large sand shield which covered Sunagakure) | At least Large Town level (Even stronger than before. Has been compared to Shukaku), possibly higher (Together with Onoki, Gaara was able to stop Madara's Tengai Shinsei. Took hits from Madara's Susanoo, and fought several clones at the same time) | At least Large Town level, possibly higher (At least as strong as before. Covered and saved the entire Sunagakure village from multiple meteors that were falling toward the village with his sand, and wasn't tired after that) | City level+ (Superior to his previous state, should be comparable to Adult Rock Lee) Speed: Hypersonic (Could easily react to base Rock Lee) | High Hypersonic (Superior to Temari who could casually deflect a sound based attack) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Could react to A's speed and block Amaterasu multiple times) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from the other Kages | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman himself, Class G with the sand Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Multi-City Block Class physically, Large Town Class with his sand | At least Large Town Class, possibly higher with his sand | At least Large Town Class, possibly higher with his sand | City Class+ with his sand Durability: At least City Block level (Took attacks from Lee). Multi-City Block level with Partial Transformation (Took attacks from Sasuke) | Town level (Took attacks from Cursed Seal Kimimaro) | Large Town level (Can tank a town level explosion like Deidara's C3 with enough sand) | At least Large Town level, possibly higher via power-scaling (His golden sand is more durable than his normal sand) | At least Large Town level, possibly higher (His sand tanked several meteors) | City level+ Stamina: Extremely high, as he can fight for hours non-stop against high-level opponents without getting winded. Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with his sand. Standard Equipment: Sand Gourd Intelligence: Fairly creative in the application of his sand powers; general knowledge of ninja techniques. Weaknesses: His Jutsu can consume large amounts of chakra, and can only use the one-tail to its strongest when truly asleep. Oil also makes his sand extremely heavy and difficult to control. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armor of Sand:' Gaara can cover himself in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional defence should his Shield of Sand fail. *'Desert Layered Imperial Funeral:' Using a large quantity of sand, Gaara covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. *'Prison Sand Burial:' Gaara using his ability to manipulate sand, loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. *'Sand Clone:' Gaara uses a clone of sand. *'Sand Waterfall Funeral:' After wrapping an opponent with sand with either Sand Binding Coffin or Sand Drizzle, Gaara will cause the sand to implode and crush whatever is within it. *'Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral:' This technique is a specialty of Gaara, where he makes the land a stage for his representation. *'Quicksand Waterfall Flow:' This technique creates a massive amount of sand in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of sand. From the sand Gaara carries in his gourd, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all the things in his line of sight. *'Shield of Sand:' A technique that is unique to Gaara. Whenever Gaara is about to be harmed, a shield of sand will automatically surround and protect him. The sand will react regardless of Gaara's will, even protecting him from self-inflicted injuries. *'Third Eye:' Gaara can create an artificial eye made of sand or Gold Dust for extrasensory vision. He can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, as it can form and disperse on any location in command. He can use it to see what's happening outside while surrounding himself in the Shield of Sand for protection during combat. Key: Chuunin Exams | Sasuke Retrieval Arc | Kazekage Rescue Arc | Fourth Shinobi World War Arc | The Last | New Era Others Notable Victories: Max Alors (Fairy Tail) Max Alors' profile (Sasuke's Rescue Arc Gaara and Pre Timeskip Max. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Feitan Portor (Hunter X Hunter) Feitan's profile (Speed was equalized. Both at their 8-A versions) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Sand Users Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7